


[Podfic of] Ridiculous Adam/Ryan Notfic, or, The Language of Scarves

by isweedan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, First Time, Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:9:23] Author's Note: I was saying something on Twitter about how much easier it is to write really dirty-hot fic when Adam Lambert is involved, because while, eg, fanon!Ryan Ross may think he's a sex god, fanon!Adam actually is.</p><p>... and then someone said something about Adam/RyRo, and this happened.</p><p>(Warning for dubious consent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ridiculous Adam/Ryan Notfic, or, The Language of Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ridiculous Adam/Ryan Notfic, or, The Language of Scarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230152) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



> Reader's Note:
> 
> I have made a thing for LittleMousling! It is a podfic thing! Because it is her birthday and I think she is the BEST. And podfic is the BEST. And so is Adam Lambert humorously trying (and succeeding!) at having sex with Ryan Ross.

**Length:** 0:9:23

**Download** [MP3 here! (right click save)](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Ridiculous%20Adam_Ryan%20Notfic,%20or,%20The.mp3)


End file.
